Question: Ashley walked her dog for $1$ mile on each of the past $9$ days. How many miles did Ashley walk her dog altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Ashley went walking. The product is $1\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}$ $1\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}= 9\text{ miles}$ Ashley walked a total of $9$ miles.